SILVA LAKE CITY
4297104-3x2-340x227.jpg tristan-lee-scifi-city.jpg { S I L V A L A K E C I T Y '} '--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' Located somewhere in America on the West Coast, Silva Lake City is an opposing New York City. Quite similar, just on the opposite side, and the city that is directly about The Sanctum . While it does have a destinguished and eminent area for the wealthy and famous, this area (located on the North-East) is blocked off from the rest of Silva Lake, and is titled as 'The Gold Plateau'. Surrounded by an incredibly thick and bullet-proof glass wall, the entrance is stone with ivy that runs up and along its sides with blue-glass doors that have two guards stationed on the outside constantly. To enter, one needs the right access code placed on their Access Card, which will then we swiped by one of the guards and the doors shall be parted. Inside this location is lush green grass, and everything is sculpted perfectly. This is also the location of ''East Block and Chattam Blvd ''for the one of two Sanctum subway entrances. tmp560492206675197954.jpg 02d6a8fed02a5c66b9f944dd7e43da2d.jpg SCEP1_Add_Academy_01_001.jpg There are High-Rise apartments, condos, and mansions, along with a fine night-life with incredible restauraunts and a market place. Be sure to enable one's Credit Chip on their Access Card, as everything here comes at quite a steep price. The Silva City Major, Neil Haynes, resides within this renowned district. Some Mystics also do live within The Gold Plateau, but the exact number is uncertain. landscape-1497041009-screen-shot-2017-06-09-at-44308-pm.png utopian-urban-visionary-design.jpg Beyond The Gold Plateau, however, Silva Lake City is a much ''darker ''place than one would expect. The area is riddled with crime, and even though Silva Lake promotes immigration and cultural diversity, this leads to various new folk coming, but not being able to afford much and simply grabbing what jobs are available. This side of Silva Lake is classified as the 'Bronze Quarter''. The closer you are to The Gold Plateau, however, the more middle to upper class you are and the housing and area tends to be a lot less hectic and more suitable. The farther you are, on the other hand, the more inclined you are to witness gang wars, poverty, destruction, and crime running amuck. This is also where the second of the two subway entrances to The Sanctum resides, at West Block and Amandae Drive'', further from the glass wall. 03.jpg 41546_1264827600.jpg 57b4a3fff363c8bc92d4779eaafbcc7f--hero-world-sci-fi-city.jpg Air Trains run throughout Silva Lake City just like The Sanctum, but the train for above is not white, but black and silver. f6e0457aae4cc705bfb3a8d8e41ec50a.jpg It ventures throughout various stops in Silva Lake, and will travel through a tunnel and guide into The Gold Plateau. Members from The Gold Plateau, however, have seats more situated in the front of the train, and is considered quite VIP with a bar, live music, high-speed wifi, and comfortable seating. There are even separate carts that block out sound and sight from those about the train for privacy. The rest of the train looks just like that of a subway for regular passengers. Before it enters The Gold Plateau, however, guards will come from the front and guide throughout the train to make sure all former passengers have gotten off. Once this has been clarified, or clearance has been given, the Air Train will proceed into The Gold Plateau. Category:Locations Category:Information